This invention relates generally to electrical outlet devices and, more particularly, to a power strip that is length adjustable and in which individual socket modules may be rotatably articulated relative to adjacent socket modules.
Power strips having multiple socket outlets have long been used to enable multiple electric devices to be plugged in where there is an insufficient number of wall electrical receptacles to plug into. Traditional power strips include a generally long and rectangular housing with a short power cord. For instance, a power strip is useful beneath a computer desk so that the power cords of a computer, monitor, printer, modem, lamp, and the like may be plugged in and then powered using only a single wall receptacle.
While this configuration may be effective when a multitude of electrically powered devices are located in close proximity and can all plugged into the power strip, the traditional power strip is not as effective when the electric devices are displaced from one another or have relatively short power cords themselves. Further, the traditional power strip often does not fit into crowded spaces or around obstacles. For instance, multiple extension cords must be used to join more than one power strip to reach a wall receptacle, such as in a bedroom where alarm clocks, lamps, and stereos on night stands on either side of the bed have only a single wall receptacle for use.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a power strip having multiple individual socket modules that are length adjustable such that the power strip can be elongated to accommodate electric devices that are spaced apart. Further, it would be desirable to have a power strip having multiple individual socket modules that can be rotatably articulated around obstacles or to fit in crowded spaces.